1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blanket that can be converted into a pillow.
2. Description of Related Art
Traveling long distances in a plane or car can be quite tiresome. Consequently, some passengers sleep or rest during the trip. Pillows and blankets are used to increase the comfort of the journey. In fact, most commercial airlines provide blankets and pillows in the storage compartments of the passenger cabin. Additionally, it is quite common for the occupants of an automobile to bring pillows and blankets on a long trip.
Bringing both a pillow and a blanket can decrease the occupancy space of an automobile. Such additional luggage can be undesirable, particularly for a fully occupied car. Although a blanket can be folded into a pillow, blankets of the prior art are difficult to position and can become unfolded. U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,418 issued to Williams and British Patent No. 688,307 issued to Armstrong disclose blankets which can be folded into a pillow. The folded blanket sections can be inserted into pockets incorporated into the blankets. The pockets require additional stitching and material, and are therefore more expensive to assembly and produce. The incorporation of pockets also requires the user to fold the blanket small enough to fit within the inner cavity of the pockets. Such a procedure may result in several folding cycles to obtain a folded blanket of the proper size. It would therefore be desirable to have a relatively inexpensive blanket that can be converted into a pillow without using pockets. It would also be desirable to have a convertible pillow which can be attached to the seat of a car.